


Breakin' Breakiverse: Oneshot crossover prompts among others

by CherryJolicoeur



Series: The Breakin' Breakiverse AU [2]
Category: Arthur (Cartoon), Miraculous Ladybug, Onward (2020), Original Work, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Art, Awkward Romance, Character Bashing, Dorks in Love, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prompt Fic, Protective Team, Protectiveness, Social Anxiety, Social Media, Some Plot, Some humour, Team as Family, Triggers, Underage Drinking, artsy fartsy, i'm in heart eyes love i just want to hug him, i'm not really the best at writing romance?, ian's a literal baby ugh, ian's such a dork i love him, just a bunch of oneshots here and there, sexuwhale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryJolicoeur/pseuds/CherryJolicoeur
Summary: A famous rockstar+his forgetful wife+a violent MMA fighter+his scream queen wife+a self-absorbed DJ= Breakin' Breakiverse
Relationships: Ian Lightfoot/Dora Winifred "D.W." Read, Julian Ferreira/Mia Ferreira, Lars Barriga/Dora Winifred "D.W." Read, Lars Barriga/Steven Universe, Luka Couffaine/Dora Winifred "D.W." Read, Opal/Steg (Steven Universe)
Series: The Breakin' Breakiverse AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557676
Kudos: 5





	1. The party dont start till we log in: part uno

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: not exactly a prompt here lol, just the Breakin Breakiverse crew fucking around on twitter
> 
> Winifred/DW:@LadyofRage✔  
> Steg: @MrMultiverseOfficial✔  
> Opal: @Opalzowanie✔  
> Julian: @texugoirritado✔  
> Mia:@Monsterbabe713✔  
> ✔ means their accounts are verified  
> -

**@LadyofRage✔; dont @ me 🕊**

**@Monsterbabe713✔; STUNNING 💯**

**@MrMultiverseOfficial✔: Looking good Winn 😉👍🏼**

**@Opalzowanie✔: bootiful**

**@texugoirritado✔: Beautiful.**


	2. The party dont start till we all log in; tres

**@Monsterbabe713✔;**

****

**@texugoirritado✔: beautiful woman love you with all of my heart baby**

**@Monsterbabe713✔: obrigaaaada. Sorry i fell asleep on you last night 💖**


	3. The party dont start till we log in: part tres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting, i was still sick and as i was working on other future stories (like my recent arthur/steven universe xover fic) i forgot this existed for a while  
> Have a DW selfie

**@LadyofRage** ✔:


	4. the SU family tree!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here's the family tree in my main SU AU for anyone who's left in the dark about who's related to who (i hate rhyming)  
> I'm gonna give a few characters some names to better distinguish them, but for more characters im gonna do that in a separate chapter soon

To start steg, andy, rainbow quartz and greg are all siblings, therefore Steg is steven's uncle and Rainbow Quartz (Bow) his aunt. Instead of being greg's cousin, Andy is greg's brother instead

Selina and Rainbow Jr steg and opal's twin daughter and son/Steven, amethyst and rose's quartzes cousin

The rose quartzes (Roselin (Shy Rose) Rosalina (HIippie Rose) Rosalia (Superfan Rose)) are Steven's surrogate sisters/rose's surrogate daughters. 

Rainbow 2.0 is rainbow's son/Steven and rose quartzes' cousin

Pink is the rose quartzes' and spinel's good for nothing deadbeat mother

Spinel (or Ella) is pink's daughter from a previous relationship 

Amethyst is steven's foster sister

Smoky Quartz, jasper and the famethyst are all amethyst's estranged sisters. The story behind that is that amethyst was separated from birth by her father, and when he died Amethyst was dispatched to the foster and later taken in by Rose. Amethyst managed to reach out to them and they're all now apart of the fam

Holly blue agate is the famethyst, jasper, smoky, and amethyst's bitch cousin

Blue and Yellow (without pink) are Rose's mothers (steven calls yellow mama/blue nanny)

White is rose's grandmother

The diamonds' pearls (Yellow pearl=yasmin, blue pearl=becky, pink pearl=persephone) and Pearl (perle) are sisters, and Pearl is Stevens childhood nanny

Sardonyx and Sugilite are garnet's sisters

Nice Lapis (Roxxi) and Mean Lapis (Phoebe) are sisters (get it? Pheobe and Roxxi? Twins? Twiins? wink wink)

Aquamarine, eyeball (emilia) and bluebird are sisters

The off colours are lars' sisters

The rubies and Ruby (leggy=leslia, navy=nazalia, army=arinia, doc=dorothia) are also sisters  
-  
In an alternate AU Rose and Pink are twin sisters (like La Usurpadora), and the diamonds are their mothers (white is still the grandmother)

Peridot however can be steven's adopted sister from France

For my stevinel/stevidot cinderella AU Aquamarine and Holly Blue are pink's daughters


	5. cute pics of marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay even though mari isnt really apart of the breakin' breakiverse au she's so fr*cking adorable


	6. Chapter 6

ive never felt so heartbroken in my life

i just really need someone to talk to right now


	7. names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> names of certain SU characters in my SU AU

the pearls (quadruuuuplets: pearl-perle  
blue pearl-becky  
yellow pearl-yasmin  
pink pearl-persephone

off colours (i originally opted to give them more Portuguese sounding names)  
padparascha-priscila  
rutile twins-Nona and Tess  
flourite-Fernanda  
rhodinite-ramonha  
-  
Peridot-Penelope/pierre (Pierre is her middle name)  
Aquamarine and eyeball (Twiins)-Peyton and Nevaeh  
Holly blue agate-just holly  
Spinel-Ella  
Opal-just opal, but her full name is Opalizowanie Opalescencja.  
emerald-Esmeralda  
bluebird azurite-bettina  
Jades (twiins)-Krsyta and Lela  
garnet-gloria  
Sardonyx-Nevra  
nice and mean lapises-Roxxi and Pheobe  
Sugilite-Samantha  
-

amethyst:amy  
Jasper and Skinny Japser (Twiins)-Jacqueline and Keelin  
8XL-luna  
8XG-guinevere  
8XJ-julia  
carnelian-cornelia  
Smoky quartz-samara

Virtual high five if you realised the names i gave each of the Twiins. Another if you noticed i spelled Twiins" instead of the correct spelling


	8. Chapter 8

im CRYING SOMEONE ACTUALLY LEFT A FUCKING KUDOS ON THIS STUPID STORY


	9. The party dont start still we log in: quatro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> super swamped right now so here have another twitter mess

_**@LadyofRage: boutta head out for my next gigggg! ty ty ty @MrMultiverseOfficial for hyping me up 💖💖💖 #lifeofaDJ** _

_**** _

_**@MrMultiverseOfficial: You're very welcome dollface 🌟🌟🌟** _

_**@Monsterbabe713: You look beautiful baby, papa and I'll be there in a few with uncle and auntie to help you set up 💖** _

_**@LadyOfRage: ty tyyy** _

_**@itsamira: Beautiful, ily babe 😭😍❤❤❤** _

_**@LadyOfRage: beebs 💖💖💖💋💋💋** _

_**@BasicallySofie: who even cares, you're still a fugly slut** _

_**@prettygirlsavannah: ditto lmao** _

_**@itsamira: either of you two bitches talk to my gf like that and that'll be the last time you'll ever have fucking throats** _

_**@LadyOfRage: oh my god. Can you both please just leave me the fuck alone already, like jfc you're so annoying go the fuck away** _

__


	10. breakin breakiverse's flaws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> describing each of the crew members worst flaws

Steg-pride. Steg is a caring and compassionate person and has always been for the sake of other people since he openly feels conditioned to think that as that type of person it's best to deal with other's problems instead of his own, but at times he can be too cocky and sometimes even arrogant for his own good which gets insufferable on its own real quick when he pushes it too far, and which also basically leaves a stain on his generally clean image. Steg quickly realised his ability of being a self-important asshole and immediately became guilty on the fact that his actions made from feeding on his own ego from the attention he gets and others which he's constantly working on taking it down a notch.

opal-apathy, Opal is generous and helpful for the most part but mainly doesn't appear to have a care for anything, wanting to "let time do its work/take its course" even if its something that she can easily fix on her own.

Julian-impulsiveness, Julian is super stubborn at his own will/generally when he means it, he feels like whatever he's doing only matters if he gets it done himself or does it his own way which is kind of the real why it can tend to get him in trouble a lot and won't really drop an issue even if its best if he did. Like D.W. he also owns an awful temper, often getting irritated over the smallest things. He wants to control his anger however, so he usually takes whatever rage he has on a lot of punching bags.

Mia-self-doubt. Half her life after her from weight gain from her teenage years from there mia never really considered herself beautiful after facing scorn from her peers due to her appearance. A few years prior to julian and Mia's marriage over time Mia became comfortable enough to love and accept herself for who she is even thanks to julian, even though she's aware that there were still some stains she feels she couldn't be able to wash out (i.e doubting her own self-worth, wondering if she's even good for Julian), which tends to interfere a lot in her own confidence and in the relationships she has. 

D.W.-temper, like in the summary of my recent arthur/su crossover fic 'hollywood love story' D.W. generally lets out her rage any other time but when blinded by her fury she isn't typically afraid to snap at the others, and when she really means it her usual targets are her family whenever they aren't afraid to push her over the edge. She can also tend to be selfish on her own sometimes but it's only before it reaches to a certain point where she realises how much of her behaviour generally inconveniences others especially when the situation starts to get bad. She doesn't want to be that person who only remembers someone's feelings when the damage is already done because she feels that she'll end up just like her family in the process, so she's been actively working on it like crazy.


	11. breakin breakiverse headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> member headcanons for you all

Opal-is very forgetful as we all know, but this stems from her short term memory loss she had since she was only a toddler

steg-once had an alcohol addiction following a traumatic experience he had decades ago, he took up some major drinking seeing as it was the only thing he can ever do in those trying times. He's been clean for years on end now but relapsed on his 60th birthday party. Also is actually a huge closeted book nerd deep down, he has a library in his mansion for a purpose lmao. He owns super valuable collectors books, such as his favourite book, a 1st edition of To Kill A Mockingbird.

Julian-his favourite animal is the piranha mainly due to its generally predatory nature. His scars also come from him trying to avoid being stabbed by an opponent in one of his fights.

Mia-a huge fan of monster movies and comics and is so not afraid to show it at all

D.W.-Has an amazing natural talent for singing, but feels like as if she's too inexperienced to ever pursue it, so she usually sings her or there as a hobby, especially when she's using her turntables/equipment.


	12. not a chapter

as you have noticed in the title this isn't a chapter, however I'd really like for you to check out the latest chapter of my Arthur/SU crossover fic Hollywood Love Story when u get a chance.   
probably might not be worth your time tho xoxoxo


	13. not a chapter!

as you have noticed in the title this isn't a chapter, however I'd really like for you to check out the latest chapter of my Arthur/SU crossover fic Hollywood Love Story when u get a chance.   
probably might not be worth your time tho xoxoxo

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone's wondering why dw has black hair in most of my arthur aus shes the long lost ancestor of Cleopatra... lol


End file.
